cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Val Kilmer
Val Kilmer (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''The Doors'' (1991) [Jim Morrison]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug overdose in the bathtub; his body is shown afterwards when Meg Ryan discovers him. *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Doc Holliday]: Dies (off-screen) of tuberculosis. *''True Romance (1993)'' [Mentor]: Playing the ghost of Elvis Presley, he appears to Christian Slater periodically throughout the movie. *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1996) [Montgomery]: Shot to death by Temuera Morrison (tipping over the chair he falls into, his body is later seen partially covered when David Thewlis discovers him). *''Hard Cash (Run for the Money)'' (2002) [FBI Agent Mark C. Cornell]: Killed in an explosion when Christian Slater blows up the boat. *''Wonderland (2003)'' [John Holmes]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness; the movie ends before his death, but it's reported in the on-screen text at the end. *''Alexander (2004)'' [Philip]: Stabbed to death by an assassin (Toby Kebbell) sent by Angelina Jolie. He dies in Colin Farrell 's arms before Colin is made King. *''Mindhunters (2004)'' [Jake Harris]: Hanged (after having his throat slit) (off-screen) by Jonny Lee Miller; his body is shown afterwards when Kathryn Morris and LL Cool J discover him. *''Summer Love (Dead Man's Bounty)'' (2006) [The Wanted Man]: Killed off-screen sometime before the film starts. He is a corpse for the entire film that is being transported in order to turn in his body for the bounty. *''Delgo'' (2008 animated) [General Bogardus]: Stabbed at the end of a struggle with General Raius (voice of Malcolm McDowell), he dies while talking to Delgo (voice of Freddie Prinze Jr.). *''Felon'' (2008) [John Smith]: Shot in the stomach and chest by a guard (Greg Serano or Nick Chinlund) after he kills Harold Perrineau Jr., he dies while talking to Stephen Dorff. *''Hardwired'' (2009) [Virgil Kirkhill]: Shot in the head at the end of a shootout with Cuba Gooding Jr. as Val is using a series of holograms to make Cuba waste his shots as he is sneaking up behind Cuba (although it appears he is still alive, it's clear his wound is fatal). *''The Thaw (2009)'' [Dr Kruipen]: After being infected by the prehistoric parasites; he is killed in a helicopter crash explosion/burned to death along with Kurt Evans and Shawn Stone, when Val's daughter (Martha MacIsaac) shoots Shaun in the throat, to prevent him spreading the parasites and causing the death of Aaron Ashmore. *''MacGruber'' (2010) [Dieter Von Cunth]: Killed in an explosion when Will Forte fires a rocket at him, after Will first knocks him off a cliff and machine-guns him as he's falling. Will then urinates on Val's remains. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Traveler'' (2010) [Mr. Nobody/Drifter]: Shot to death by Dylan Neal in a police station. *'''5 Days Of War '''[[5 Days of War (2011)|''(5 Days Of August)]]' (2011)' [''Dutchman]: Killed in an explosion (along with several photo-journalists), when a Russian millitary gunship delibratley fires a rocket at their position during a conflict between the Georgian and Russian forces. *''Wyatt Earp's Revenge'' (2012) [Wyatt Earp - 1907]: *''The Super'' (2017) [Walter]: Stabbed in the heart by Patrick John Flueger. *''The Snowman (2017) '[Gert Rafto]: Shot in the head/decapitated with a shotgun by Jonas Karlsson; Val only appears in flashbacks, and his body is seen several times in crime scene photos. TV Deaths *Billy the Kid (1989 TV)' [William 'Billy the Kid' Bonney]: Shot to death by Duncan Regehr. *XIII: The Conspiracy'' (2008 TV mini-series) [La Mangouste]: Burned to death after Stephen Dorff throws him into a fire, after first stabbing him with a shard of glass. Music Video Deaths *''"To Be The Best" (Tenacious D music video)'' (2012) [Val Kilmer]: Shot in the chest after he dives in front of Kyle Gass' bullet to avoid Jack Black from receiving it; he dies while talking to Black (Played for Comic Effect) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Joanne Whalley. Gallery Valkilmer.jpg|Val Kilmer in The Doors Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1959 Births Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Scientologist Category:Christian Scientist Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Criminals Category:Brunettes Category:Blondes Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Musicians Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Psych cast members Category:Religion Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Top Gun Cast Members Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Ric Roman Waugh Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Death scenes by helicopter bombing Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Why/Whodunit Stars